wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sawatch
Sawatch Background Information Creator Crowning Josh the SandWing Main Attribute Perfection Elemental Attribute Darkness Theme Color Muddy Orange Theme Song Howling At The Moon - Phantogram Character Information Age 5 Gender Female Tribe SkyWings Residence Sky Kingdom Relatives Flightdevil (father) Thundercloud (mother) Allies Galeforce Likes Perfection Dislikes SOMETHING AMISS Powers and abilities Moon Animus Normal SkyWing powers Weapons Fire Animus magic Quote "You think you're so special, being so lazy, but you're actually being VERY ANNOYING!" SkyWing moon animus collaboration between Crowning and Josh the SandWing. Coding by Heliosanctus. Appearance Sawatch is a light red Skywing. She has a large wingspan but is overall a small dragon. She is amazingly agile and at night her orange eyes glow. She has small green stones in her browridge. She is usually frowning. One of the few things that make her happy is her her best friend Galeforce (A soon to be oc). Personality Sawatch is a serious perfectionist with OCD. When she breaks down and freaks out and starts to tap her fingers uncontrollably. She is very possessive of her friends but over all very loyal friend (to those who can tolerate her) She is very competitive and never backs down from a fight and tends to beat her enemies using logic, insults, and riddles, confusing them and making them mentally weak. She's very skilled at detecting finding fear, and once she detects it she hones in and targets it. Often her enemies are very weak after the affair, as Sawatch usually makes them run around quite a lot without them noticing. She is loyal to Queen Ruby. History Sawatch cracked out of her egg a few days before a battle between the SkyWings and the SeaWings. Everyone was in preparation, and her hatching was left unnoticed. Alone in the nursery besides a few eggs, Sawatch was left in hunger. It was a cold night when the battle came. A blue dragon charged in the nursery, he had a massive wound above his horns Sawatch knew that it wasn't one of her own, and she hid behind the unhatched eggs. The dragon started walking towards all the unhatched eggs and Sawatch in the far corner of the nursery. The dragon crushed the majority of the nursery's eggs. I have to stop him from killing me! she thought furiously. Suddenly, something inside her clicked. The moons outside seemed to empower her, and she suddenly was stronger. She had used her animus powers! The dragon was almost to the rest of the eggs, Sawatch was petrified with fear. Her fingers started tapping uncontrollably. She screamed at herself Stop tapping hand, I beg of you, please stop tapping! The SeaWing heard something and accelerated towards the remaining eggs. Sawatch had no other options so she launched out of her hiding spot. The blue dragon was so shocked he fell over. Sawatch leaped towards him and in one move the dragon swept Sawatche's legs from under her and and jumped to his feet. Sawatch got the breath knocked out of her as she slammed to the ground. She started wheezing, struggling to get a breath. The blue dragon went to stop her through the heart with his claws, but she rolled away before he could follow through. He was thrown off guard by her surprising reflexes. She stabbed him through the chest and could help but notice the cut was unsymmetrical. Her hand felt warm and sticky when she pulled it out. She felt victorious and strong. She headed outside the nursery to find all the other blue dragons dead. A large orange SkyWing flew towards her. "Three moons, you're all right! I was so worried that I'd miss your hatching, and it looks like I did. Are you alright?" "Who are you?" the SkyWing replied with "I'm your mother!" Sawatch was hesitant but noted the comforting face on the SkyWing and thinks she is telling the truth. She leaped into her mothers wings, her warm scales felt good against her scales. "I saw a SeaWing go into the nursery, I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" Sawatch asked with curiosity "What is a SeaWing?" her mother replied with "The scum of the earth, our enemies." Sawatch walked over to nursery with her mother. Her mother saw the dead SeaWing and patted Sawatch's head. "Did you do this? I'm so proud! You're going to be the best warrior the SkyWings have ever had. Dont tell the queen I said that." Five years later Sawatch was finally old enough for military academy. She was so excited she could hardly wait. Her fingers started tapping in anticipation. She walked into the academy and everyone's eyes seemed to burn into her soul. They all looked tougher than her, but she was determined. The academy was a giant colosseum shaped building. The middle was divided by barriers where dragons where being taught new fighting techniques and sparing. A grumpy looking red SkyWing came up to her and said "Good, fresh meat," she glared at him. He walked her over to a handsome young crimson SkyWing, he was bruised and hurt but greeted her "Welcome to the academy." "I'm going to be your instructor, my name is Galeforce." He walked her over to one of the fenced off areas and said "Lets see what you got newbie,". "Lets go!" Galeforce lunged at her, she instantly slid under him and used her signature tactic. "Hows your day?" He hesitated for a second confused, and that was long enough she went to pin him but he was too fast he pinned her by her neck and said "Yield! Yield!" She gave up and struggled to her feet. Galeforce asked concernedly "Are you alright?" Sawatch hesitated for a moment and replied with "I guess." She could see concern in Galesforce's eyes. Galeforce waled her over to the barracks. By this time Sawatch's mom flew away. It was a massive chasm with stone bunks in almost every space. Sawatch looked distastefully at them. Galeforce walked her over to a bunk with the word echo carved on the side. "This will be your code name and your sleeping area. You can sleep for the rest of the day since your, new and you took a pretty hard hit." said Galeforce. Sawatch climbed onto the bottom bunk and lied down. The stone felt hard and uneven under her scales but she decided not to complain. Galeforce left her alone to sleep. When Galeforce left she took a rock and started evening out the bed. Over time more people came in to call it a night. She was working for hours into the night when all of a sudden alarms blazed and a dragon blasted into her barracks and yelled "We are under attack by the SeaWings!" Everyone in the barracks scrambled to get ready for battle. After a couple of minutes everyone blasted outside in formation. Sawatch didn't know what to do so she stood near a burly SkyWing. Everyone was gathered at the entrance of the academy ready to fight. The moon was bright above them and the cool air was humid. She seemed to draw energy from the moon. The burly SkyWing asked "Why are your eyes glowing?" but Sawatch didn't have time to respond when a hundred or more SeaWings flew over the edge of the academy and dive bombed towards them. A SeaWing went to slash her throat with the help of his momentum downward but she teleported behind him and pinned him down. She then preceded to stick her hand in his chest and rip out his heart. The SeaWing managed to say one thing before he died "What kind of a monster are you?". She stood there in shock of what she just did. How did I do that? she puzzled. She felt even more powerful than before. Galeforce ran to her "Are you okay?" he asked "I'm alright." He then saw what was in her hand and gagged "I think you should drop that now." Sawatch realized she still had the heart in her hand and said "Yeah good idea." We got more SeaWings coming for us!" Galefore yelled. All around Sawatch dragons where dying and killing. 2 SeaWings started running towards her and Galeforce. Galeforce and Sawatch charged towards the SeaWing's and they ran into each other. Sawatch tried to slash one of the SeaWing's throat but he tripped her. She thought it was the end the SeaWing had her pinned by his sheer body weight but Galeforce came out of nowhere and waked him off her and then continued to deal with the other SeaWing. Sawatch sprang upward and while the SeaWing was struggling to get his balance Sawatch breathed fire on him, she hated fire she thought it was to messy and to unpredictable but she used it. The SeaWing shrieked in agony as his scales liquefied. She put him out of his misery in one swift blow to the head. She rushed to help Galeforce who had his hands full with the other SeaWing. Galeforce tried to use his fire on him but he was very agile and ducked. He lunged for Gale's throat but before he could kill Gale. Sawatch leaped towards Gale and tackled him out the way. Sawatch leaped at the SeaWing with so much speed that all he could see before she broke his neck where her glowing eyes. Gale and Sawatch looked around and noticed they where the only survivors. We need to go before dragons question why we where the only survivors. "Okay I'm confused before I can go with you i need to ask one thing HOW DID YOU DO ANY OF THAT!" Gale asked "I may or may not be a moon animus." Sawatch's fingers started tapping. "Okay." Gale was in shock. "Okay I need some time to think." Gale said. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK LETS GO! or the queen will probably think that it wasn't a coincidence we where the only survivors. She will probably think we planned this!" Gale responded with "I'm not sure I can trust you right now." He said hesitantly. "Well I'm your best option so we need to go!". He looked at her and realized she almost died for me and decided I can trust her. Sawatch decided that she needed to be a better fighter. She thought of ways she could do this. After a while while she decided to try and use her animus powers on a necklace so she could find peoples worst fears. She ripped a necklace of a dead SeaWing and tried to focus all her energy on it and said "Enchant this necklace to tell the wearer his opponents worst fear!" The necklace started to glow and she put it on. She and Gale ran away from the academy towards adventure. Gallery Sawatch.jpeg|By 3moons Cgcgggcgc.png|By Resa the Stormtrooper Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Josh the SandWing) Category:Characters